1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for protecting vehicle occupants from injury. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for attaching a decorative emblem to an airbag cover.
2. Description of Related Art
The inclusion of inflatable safety restraint devices, or airbags, is now a legal requirement for many new vehicles. Airbags are typically installed in the steering wheel and in the dashboard on the passenger side of a car. Additionally, airbags may be installed to inflate beside the passenger to provide side impact protection, in front of the knees to protect the knees and/or maintain the posture of the occupant during impact, or at other strategic locations.
In the event of an accident, an accelerometer within the vehicle measures the abnormal deceleration and triggers the deployment of an inflator that contains compressed gas and/or a pyrotechnic material. Expanding gases from the inflator fill the airbags, which immediately inflate to protect the driver and/or passengers from impact against the interior surfaces of the vehicle. During normal vehicle operation, airbags are typically stowed behind covers to protect them from tampering and to provide a more attractive interior facade for the vehicle.
Typically, the cushion and inflator are stowed behind some type of cover within the vehicle. The cover protects the cushion and inflator from tampering and provides a relatively attractive facade to match the remainder of the vehicle interior. Tear seams formed by stitched openings or thin material sections in the cover cause the cover to open in a predictable manner when the cushion inflates. Often, a manufacturer's logo or other emblem is attached to the cover to enhance its appearance.
Unfortunately, known emblem attachment schemes have a number of inherent problems. With some known attachment schemes, the emblem is not attached firmly enough to remain in place during deployment of the cushion. In some cases, the attachment method may permit improper assembly of the emblem and the cover, thereby causing poor attachment of the emblem or attachment in the wrong orientation. Yet further, some known attachment schemes are somewhat difficult to carry out, and require excessive labor, tooling, or other resources that add to the overall cost of the airbag module.
Furthermore, known fastening systems in general tend to have similar problems. Fastening systems are used for a wide variety of applications, many of which would benefit from more secure, fail-safe, and easy attachment.